The Drageel Household
by aoiWatagashi
Summary: Lucy is left homeless after her father abandoned. Luckily she was brought in by the Dragneel's but wait... They have to share a room!
1. Chapter 1: The Dragneel Household

**Hiiii **

**This is the Chapter 1 of TDH**

**Please enjoy**

***bows***

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Dragneel Household**

"Brrrrrrrr" I purred. "So colddd, so colddd!" I rubbed my hands together trying to grasp any I warmth I could as I stopped along my way.

I took my small pink luggage that had my clothes stuffed in and dragged it. It was really, really cold. Probably enough for someone get brain freeze just by standing there. Plus, it was the night. I stopped once again to take a extra jacket from my luggage. I mean seriously, a coat wasn't enough to keep myself warm.

If you're wandering what I was doing, yeah I was finding a place to say.

Want to know why?

Well, basically my father had this huge debt after mum died. You know... He got depressed so he couldn't work properly with his mental state. He drank everyday and wasted his money on alchohol. It was when I was still ten though. Now I am seventeen. My father tried to pay back but as time when by it just kept piling. Piling and piling.

The loansharks couldn't wait any longer. (Makes sense. Who can wait for seven years?) They kept pestering him everyday to make him pay back. They even went ro his company and complained so he got fired from his job. He was then left jobless.

He couldn't take the stress any longer after that incident so he packed his things and left. Left me alone.

Stupid father.

He just left me to live alone. Luckily he left behind some money too, so I could survive for a couple of weeks. But then the loansharks came again. They came to my house and chased me out of it cause the debt this hasn't been paid yet.

Thanks to that I had to be homeless for a week! I don't even know how I actually survived this cold winter outside. I just slept in the streets, sometimes under the bridge until one of my distant relatives heard of the news.

My relatives really wanted to help me but none of them could do anything so they tried to find a solution. Then they found out one of their good friends could take me in.

So... yeah...

I was on the way to their house.

Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Lucy Heartfilia. Just a normal highschool student you see. (except that I'm homeless... that isn't normal right?) I have a blonde hair that touches just below my shoulders. I'm planning to grow them longer, and they are tied into two ponytails. I have chocolate colour eyes that many of my relatives said I got it from my mother.

"House 55... House 55..." I squinted my eyes as I tried to find my way.

"Ah here it is!" I smiled when I found it. It was just like any other Japanese house. It was two stories high while the roof was painted blue. I could see that the grass in the courtyard was trimmed really nicely despite the snow covering it. I knew there people inside immediately as the lights were on.

There was a banner on the entrance that read 'The Dragneels". I took a deep breathe before pressing the doorbell.

"Dinggg dongggggg"

"Who's there?" I heard footsteps on the other side of the door. The voice seemed like a middle-aged woman.

"Ahhhhh... It's Lucy Heartfilia. I was told that I would have a place to stay here."

"Oh I see. Come in, come in." The woman behind the voice opened the door. She had wavy light pink hair that reached her shoulders. Her onyx eyes matched her femaine appeared perfectly. She smiled.

Her smile kind of reminded me of my mother. But I can't really remember how her smile looked like. It's been too long since I last seen her.

"Sorry for the intrusion..." I said bashfully as I stepped into the house. I took my shoes off and put it on the shelves.

"Honeyyyy! Lucy's here!" The woman called out. Probably to her husband.

"Yeahhh wait a minute. I'm changing... andddd I'm done!" The voice sounded a lot like a man. It was a bit scratchy though.

A middle-aged man emerged from the stairs. He had blood red hair which was messy and long enough to tie it into a tiny ponytail. Wait- he actually had one. He had really handsome features (totally opposite of my dad) and had a toothy grin on his face.

"Hello Lucy Heartfilia!" He still had his toothy grin on. His warm voice surprisingly made me comfortable for some reason He was really friendly.

"Hello sir." I bowed as soon as I saw him.

"Have really manners huh." He said. "Call me Mr. Dragneel. You can call my wife Mrs. Dragneel."

Mrs. Dragneel waved and smiled at me.

"You must be cold dear." She approached me and took my luggage. "Follow me. You should have a hot bath and sleep afterwards."

Bath... Bath... My goodness just the sound of it felt so nice. I didn't had one in ages. And the word 'hot' made it sound even better.

"I'll lead you to your room." She climbed up the stairs as I followed her. "You'll be sharing a room with my son. It's that alright? We don't have any spare room."

"A son...? He's a boy?" I asked.

Well, it's okay. He's probably very young. Maybe around 10?

"Yeah."

I just sighed and kept quiet. I didn't have any options didn't I?

Mrs. Dragneel knocked on the door. "My dear! She's here! I'll open the door." She announced.

"Yeah. Come in!" I heard a voice. It did seem like a boy but it sounded like a teen around my age.

I must be hearing wrongly right?

Mrs. Dragneel opened the door. There was a pink haired guy sitting on a chair back-facing us. He was quite tall. No. Too tall to be a child. He was studying on the white desk in front of him. His hair was arranged really wildly.

He turned his chair around to look at us.

Wait pink hair? I think I saw him somewhere before... Where was it...

"Lucy?" His eyesbrows knitted closely together.

Wait. Crap. I just remembered.

"Na-Natsu...?" I stuttered.

Oh okay. It was my schoolmate.

Wait what?

No.

...

...

...

No.

...

...

...

NOOOOO!


	2. Chapter 2: Natsu

**Hii guys *waves***

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter :3**

**I didn't really know my Chapter 1 was actually funny until I read it again and laughed myself at the last part. (I know I'm weird XD) *laughs* Actually I think humor makes the story better... (right?) so maybe I'll try to make it more funny •﹏•**

**I'm sorry for making the Author's note too long**

**But by typing this I'm making it longer**

**lol (sorry I'm hyper :D)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Natsu**

"Lucy?"

"Na-Natsu?"

"Wait why are you here?" He asked.

Why is he asking me?

"Uh... um.. I'm staying here now...?"

"What?!" He exclaimed. He probably didn't know what was exactly happening at that time either. Probably his mum did not told him about it. I really wanted to just run away and crawl in a hole this moment. How could I stay with my schoolmate?

This got to be a joke. Maybe Mrs. Dragneel was just fooling around with me. Yeah maybe. I hope someone wakes me up and say that this was all a dream...

But no.

It was real.

Dang it.

"Mum." He stared at Mrs. Dragneel blankly. "You only told me a girl was going to stay with me. I thought she would be small! What. The. Heck. Is. This."

That was the same thought as I had. I thought I would I would be staying with a small boy. I pinched my hand without being able to seen really harldy. Oh thiis is _so _embarrassing.

I just stood there surprised. He turned to look at me. "Say something Lucy! I don't want to freaking share my room with a girl like you."

"What?" Did I just hear him wrongly? I hope I did cause my face was starting to turn red with anger. A girl like me? What was wrong with a girl like me?

I was just speechless. I had simply nothing to say. Nothing at all.

"Guys calm down." Mrs. Dragneel gestured with her hand. "You know we have no choice Natsu. We can't send her out in the streets homeless again."

If you're wondering who is Natsu, well I don't really know him well. He's a schoolmate of mine whose class is next to me. He's really popular though. All the girls go gaga over his looks (what's so handsome about him anyway?) and he is always top in our school for grades. He is a childhood friend of one of my best friends, Lisanna. That is how I knew him. I'm not one of those girls who are interested in boys so without Lisanna, I wouldn't have known him at all.

Honestly I don't really like him. He looks like he is arrogant anyway all cause of his popularity. There was even a rumour that last year, half the class of the girls gave chocolate to him on Valentines. I'm not really close to him though. I only talked to him one or two times, all for school matters.

"Mum. I'm seriously not staying with a girl who has a rumour going around that she is homeless. It turned out to be true after all. If people find out that I am staying with her, I'll be a laughingstock."

Oh, trust me. If I could have punched him, I would have.

"Natsu!" Mrs. Dragneel hissed at him signalling that he has gone too far.

"Urghhh." He groaned.

"It's okay Mrs. Dragneel." I forced a smile upon my face. It was hard. "I don't mind at all. Natsu is not wrong either."

"Dear..." Mrs. Dragneel looked at me with her eyes full of concern. "Alright then. I'll prepare a hot bath for you. Follow me."

Mrs. Dragneel led the way as I followed. I heard Natsu slamming his door at a distance.

Spoiled brat.

"I'm really sorry dear. He can be really rude sometimes."

"I understand." I lied. "But if I could, can I sleep in the living room? Like on the sofa or something. It'll be better than troubling Natsu, and it's quite uncomfortable sharing a room with a boy."

"Unfortunately, we don't have a sofa dear. We use kotatsu (a Japanese table that has a heater. it is small in size). And we don't have other rooms to spare. Don't worry, I'll put a curtain in the room to divide the space later."

"O-okay..." I sighed in disappointment. What was this development?

I had a hot bath after that. The warm water was soooooooo relaxing. Perfect for winter. I really loved it. I was really in a bliss thinking that I could enjoying that everyday. I even forgot about all the troubles at the moment.

After I got out of the bath, I dressed myself and carefully entered Natsu's room to see him studying again. I looked around to see the rectangular room divided in half by a curtain in the middle. I went around to see that there was nothing other than the white desk which was on the right side of the room. There was no bed. Only futons (something like Japanese people use for mattresses.) that were folded and put aside for us to sleep in.

"I'll be in your care Natsu." I purposely said it loud enough to break through his concentration on studying.

He stopped and glared at me.

"Go away."

A shiver ran down my spine. Better not to mess with this guy.

I just ignored his comment and went to the left side of the room which was supposed to be my space. I took one of the futons, laid it down on the floor and jumped on it.

It felt so nice. So comfortable and puffy.

When was it that I had a proper place to sleep again? Oh well who cares for now.

I just floated to dreamland, despite the lights being on in the room.

* * *

...

...

...

"You sure about this my love?" Meanwhile, Mr. Dragneel was asking Mrs. Dragneel. "You told me everything would be fine but, Natsu doesn't seem too happy about it."

"Oh I'm sure honey." Mrs. Dragneel smiled at him.

"Why were we doing this again?" Mr. Dragneel scratched his head.

"You should really take care of your memories." Mrs. Dragneel sighed.

"Hehe." He blushed bashfully.

"We are doing it for Natsu remember? I don't really know why he developed hatred for girls recently, probably something happened in his school."

"I see..."

"So that is why, to cure this mentality of his, I brought Lucy to stay with him. Once he get loosened, I would probably help Lucy rent a house for her to stay. She'll be more comfortable that way."

"Oh that's a good idea. But won't it be dangerous for Lucy. I mean Natsu is a boy."

"Honey, don't worry. With how Natsu is now, he'll probably not even want to look at her."

"It's true." Mr. Dragneel nodded.

"Well let's just see how things turn out."

They both smiled.

* * *

***squeals* Fairy Tail new chapter of manga is released tmr yayyy**


	3. Chapter 3: Mama

**Hi guyys**

***waves***

**have your seen chapter 419 of Fairy Tail manga? it was overflowing with NAL! I was like so happy I almost cried of happiness... THANK YOU MASHIMA THANK YOU**

**and I wanted to post this yesterday but... fanfiction site had some problems so here it is**

**Chapter 3**

**enjoyy**

***bows***

* * *

**Chapter 3: Mama**

_I was walking in the field of lilies and roses. I looked up at the sky to see the fluffy clouds that formed countless number of shapes. I stared at the pink roses in the fields again. They were beautiful. They were coloured with dark shade of pink._

_I knew Mama loved pink. She always have. Her closet were full of pink silky dresses, and she always put on pink lipsticks. She looked pretty in them. Papa thought that it fits her very well too._

_Thinking of Mama, I immediately bent down to try and pluck one of the roses to present it to her with my tiny hands.. That was when I accidentally pricked my finger on the thorn of the rose. A cold sweat dripped on my head as I saw red liquid oozing out of my finger. My heard pounded like a drum. I have never seen blood before. I was always taken care of very well and have never even fell down before._

_I couldn't take the fear overwhelming in me and started crying out loudly. All I could think about that time was Mama; Mama always managed to stay by my side. When I was scared she would hug me tightly and stroke my head to clam me down, and when I was sad, she would tell me princess stories about how they all overcame tough obstacles and became wonderful princesses. She would surely know what to do._

_"Mama! Mama!" I called out for her desperately._

_"Yes my dear!" Mama immediately came running to me from afar. "What happened?" She asked me, full of concern, bending down to match our eye levels. Her blonde hair was tied to a bun and she was wearing a pink sleeveless dress._

_"Mama... I-I tried p-plucking a rose for you." I sniffed as I spoke. "B-but then I pricked my finger. It hurts!" I continued wailing. _

_"There there." She smiled as always. She sat me down and took some bandages and tissues from her bag. She wiped away the blood on my finger and slowly applied the bandage. "See. It's alright now."_

_Looking at my finger again, all nicely treated, I managed to stop crying. I wiped away the remaining tears in my eyes and asked. "Mama. Would you always stay by my side and help me when I'm in trouble?"_

_Mama's expression suddenly changed. She had a pained look in her eyes._

_"No my dear. No..."_

_"Why!"_

_"My dear. Someday would come when you don't need me anymore."_

_"No! That would never happen!" I was confused. What was Mama saying? I always needed Mama and I always will._

_"Lucy, do you remember the princess stories I told you?"_

_I nodded._

_"Someday your prince would come like for those princesses. Someday there would come a person you would love with all your heart and you would come to not need me anymore."_

_"I don't need them! I don't care!"_

_"You would understand once you grow older Lucy. There would come a time when a guy no matter how you look, he would call you beautiful. And like Mama, he would kiss you and hold you in your arms. That's when you learn what true love is."_

_"I don't care about true love. All I need is Mama!"_

_What was Mama saying? I'd rather have Mama forever than those princess. I only liked the stories because the princesses all had happy endings. I wouldn't want to meet a stranger who would be my prince. Just the sound of it made me uneasy._

_All I need was Mama..._

_Mama..._

* * *

...

...

...

"Oii wake up sleepyhead!"

Huh? Who's calling me?

"Wake upppppp!"

There's the voice again. Maybe it's father. Hey but it's weird. Father never does wake up calls. Well, nobody lives in the house besides me and father. (It's not a thief breaking in definitely. Which thief would wake the owner of the house? My family was poor so we had nothing to give away anyway.) Probably he changed his mind and started caring about me?

Oh well.

"Just one more minute fatherrrr..." I groaned. "One more minute..." My voice sounded really husky.

"Do I sound like your dad?"

My heart skipped a beat.

Shit I remembered.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Natsu glaring at me. He was right in front of me attempting to poke my face. He was also all dressed up in his school uniform.

My eyes widened.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!" I immediately grabbed my blanket and covered my whole body, including my face in it, so none of my body parts were visible.

"What are you doing?!" Natsu nagged as he pulled off the blanket from me.

"Hey!" My eyebrows furrowed as I bolted up sitting. "How dare you!"

"What do you mean 'how dare you'? Is that how you show your gratitude to someone who actually took the initiative to wake you up so that you won't be late for school?" He gave me a blank expression which made me really irritated.

"Nobody asked you to. I skipped school for two weeks already anyway. It doesn't matter if I just skip one more day. Plus, today is Friday."

"Don't you care about your studies?"

I just shrugged. Hey maybe he was a nice guy. He actually tried to wake me up for school.

"Ughhh. That's why I told mum I don't want to trouble myself walking you up. And I hate girls like you." He stood up and facepalmed.

Okay, he's not.

"Okay okay finneeeeeee." I couldn't really take it anymore. "I'll go to school so just keep your mouth shut and mind your own business." I helped myself up and folded the futon, placing it aside.

I went to the toilet to wash my face and brush my teeth. I then went back to the room to change. I inspected around.

Okay no Natsu. That's good.

I closed the door behind me and locked it. I went to the left side of the room (my space) and closed the curtains behind me. I took my uniform out and started to slowly take off my shirt. I was going to put on my uniform shirt when I heard the curtains being opened.

Wa-wait. Can't be right? I am just hearing stuff right? It can't be Natsu there behind me right?

I panicked.

Shit. I hope I was hearing stuff but guess reality always had to make my life so harder.

I slowly turned around to see Natsu staring at me, with his hand on the curtain.

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed as I took the nearest pillow available and threw it in his face.

* * *

...

"NOOOOOO!" Lucy screamed as she took the nearest pillow available and threw it in Natsu's face.

Natsu instinctively caught the pillow and quickly closed the curtains.

"YOU PERVERT!" He heard her scream her lungs out.

"I'm sorry!" Natsu replied with his hands covering his face. Did he just saw Lucy changing? (or was it considered peeking?)

His face flushed in bright pink like his hair colour. He slapped himself in the face. What was he getting all flustered for? Even though Lucy was a girl, she wasn't one to him, and he hated girls. But he had to admit, she had one curvaceous body there.

"I-I didn't see!" He lied.

"You'd better. Cause if you did I would kill you. Literally."

Natsu gulped.

"How did you even get in anyway?! I locked the door!" Lucy opened the curtains. She was fully changed and her hair was tied into two ponytails as usual.

"Door lock is spoiled."

Lucy sighed as she picked up her school bag. "What are you doing then? Let's go." She gestured.

"Okay..." Natsu obediently followed Lucy out of the house.


	4. Chapter 4: School

**Okay so hii againn**

**I figured my story was processing too slow so I decided to make wach Chapter longer**

**lololol**

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**Ohya and btw**

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: School**

Really. Was I that despicable?

The whole time Natsu and me were going to school, he actually made sure he was two metres behind me. He didn't even tried to start a conversation or even bother. He just brought his headphone along and plunged himself into the world of music.

So to test out how Natsu would react, I stop a few times on the for a while. Like a few seconds. He would actually stop too. He wouldn't even dare to take a step forward.

Hey, I know I have bad rumours flying around but nobody would see on the way to school. Our route was abandoned. There were almost nobody there Then still why does he draws a line between ourselves? I mean he's my roomate now. I want to at least get to know him better.

He sure does know how to make me feel horrible.

Well, at least my friends were able to cheer me up. Especially Levy who gave me the tightest hug that almost suffocated me.

"Lucyyyyy! Finally you came to school!" Erza came running towards me and gave me hug.

"I know right! Do you know worried we were?!" Lisanna lectured me.

"Geez. I knew you would do this." Levy sighed. "You never tell us when you're in a pinch." She gave me a disappointed expression which made me feel quite bad- actually, very.

"Hehe." I said bashfully. "I'm sorry guys I just did not want to trouble you all."

"Lucy, if you have told us earlier, we could have helped you somehow. How do you think we feel when we have a best friend who was homeless but that we couldn't do anything about it." Lisanna pointed it out.

See? They were way to caring. That was why I did not want to tell them. If they knew about it they would have worked their head off to find a way for me to help me. They probably wouldn't even sleep cause they would br worried sick.

"It's all over now guys. I found a place to stay." I assured them.

"Who are you staying with again?" Erza asked.

"Oh. Just one of my relative's friend. They're really nice."

"That's good to hear." Erza smiled.

Thank goodness Erza wasn't unhappy with it. If she was... Let's just not talk about it.

Levy sighed. "Come on Lu-chan. Let's go to class now."

I nodded as I followed the rest of the girls. I felt really nervous going to class again. I've not been going to school for two weeks.

I walked into the classroom as boldly as possible. I tried to ignore all the stares the class were giving me and the whisperings among the crowd. I hated it. I would be lying if I said I was okay, because I was not. Serves me right. I shouldn't have skipped school... Or maybe I shouldn't even have come today. Wait why was I here again?

Oh yeah... Natsu.

It's alright Lucy. Tomorrow is Saturday. Right?

"Lu-chan..." Levy realized that I was really pressured. She gave me a smile that melted part of my uneasiness away. "It's alright. We are here with you."

She's so sweet

I smiled back as I took my seat.

* * *

...

...

...

I don't know how, but I actually survived the school day. Lunch break was normal. I enjoyed my break chatting away with my friends and it was finally time to get out of school. It was torturing. I had no idea what kind of language the teacher was saying. That's what happen once you skip school for two weeks right?

It was time to go back home. I took my school bag and walked out of my classroom with my friends.

"Uhhh guys? Can we go take a look at the basketball boys for a while?" Erza suggested.

"Sure." I nodded.

Lisanna cleared her throat. "You are going there to see a certain some aren't you?" She smirked.

"Jellal am I right?" Levy played along too.

Erza's face went red. Really red. Her head was steaming as she looked down bashfully. She looked so cute! "N-no! I-It's not li-like that!" She stuttered.

I think I forgot to mention. Erza's really bad at lying. Jellal is very lucky to have Erza liking him. I mean look at her, she's just so pretty. Just that she could be monster when she's angry.

We soon reached the basketball court.

I looked around to see our school basketball team. They were all wearing the blue jerseys. I didn't bother to even identify them. I was just not interested.

That was when one of the basketball members threw in the goal and the crowd of girls by the court roared into cheering.

"KYAAAAA KYAAAAA" Shit my eardrums almost burst. What was so good about just one goal scored in practice?

"KYAAAAAAAAAA NATSU SAMA! LOOK HERE PLEASE!"

Natsu... sama?

Wait what?!

My eyes widened. I took a look at the basketball boys again to see a pink haired guy. He was running around furiously, coping with his teamates. He was so absorbed into playing that it seemed he was in his own world.

Natsu...? In the basketball team? And until now I didn't know?

I punched myself hard in the face. Our school basketball team was so well known, even in Japan, and I didn't notice the school's most popular guy was part of it too.

How outdated could I get?

"Uhhhh Lu-chan? Why are you punching yourself in the face?"

"S-sorry. Just that I was thinking about some weird stuff." I lied.

"Okay...?" Levy answered unbelievingly.

My eyes were soon fixated on the basketball boys. No wonder why they were so famous. Every one of them had immense amount of speed and stamina, and the most important part of it was that they had awesome teamwork. I personally think teamwork is the most essential part of it. I really liked seeing they supported each other's backbone. They are like real nakamas.

Practice ended soon enough as Jellal approached our group of girls. Of course, to see his beloved Erza.

Erza handed Jellal a bottle of water. He took it from her hands with a smile (that made Erza blush a bit) and drank it.

"So are we good?" Jellal asked Erza.

"Yeah of course! Especially when the vice president of student council is there to play." Erza smiled.

Jellal also blushed into a deep shade of pink once he heard that.

They were so lovey dovey when flirting. Although neither one of them confessed yet, it's obvious they like each other.

Jellal then turned to look at me. "Oh, Lucy! You're finally back! Erza's been really worried about you."

"Yeah." I gave him a weak smile as my eyes trailed off to the pink haired guy. He was sitting of one of the benches resting. Sure looks peaceful.

"Interested in Natsu?" He asked.

Whattttttttttt?!

"Oh no no noo." I denied frantically as I waved my arms.

"That's good. He never liked anyone before. Just too cold. Plus, he seems to dislike girls. If you like him you might get a heartbreak."

Ahahaha... As if I'll fall in love with that unsociable bastard.

I just smiled in response.

So Natsu is really popular huh... It's such a shame for the girls who like Natsu. I felt bad for them.

I was staring at Natsu when he turned and saw me. He just stared blankly with gave me the shivers. It felt cold.  
Suddenly, I remembered what happened in the morning.

Crap.

I covered my face with my hands to hide the fact that I was blushing furiously. Why did the flashback had to come now at all times?

I quickly punch myself in the face before I lifted my head to look at Natsu again. (I punch myself in the face often. It's a habit, really. Though my friends find it weird.)

Wait it's not my imagination right?

I think i saw him...

...

...

Smile...

* * *

...  
...

"Why are you still here?"

"Obviously waiting for you?"

Lucy made it sound really obvious. Well even if Natsu was an unsociable guy, she wanted to get to know him. She was staying with him afterall. After seeing Natsu smile, she decided. She was going to make Natsu open up to her no matter how closed up he could be. And it can start from walk home together.

"I don't want to be seen walking home with a girl like you. What if people get misunderstandings?"

"Come onn Natsu. Can't you see the time now? Everybody is already home and the school is literally deserted. I almost fell asleep trying to wait for you."

"F-fine..." Natsu scratched his head.

Natsu and Lucy both ended up walking back home silently. They did not even make a single sound besides the sound of footsteps so much so that Lucy thought she was going crazy. At least she was happy that Natsu did not use his headphones this time round but they still kept their distance as Natsu followed behind.

Lucy could not take it anymore. It was too quiet, she was going crazy and the silence made her extremely sleepy.

She pinched herself in the cheeks hard, leaving it a red mark. She tried to shake off her sleepiness.

"Ouch!" Maybe she pinched herself too hard. She groaned as she rubbed it, trying to relieve the pain.

"Pfft."

"What." Lucy turned to find Natsu laugh a bit. She was suprised.

"You're really one interesting person."

"Huh?"

"I saw you punching yourself in the face and now it's a pinch. What do you do that for. Comedy?" He grinned while trying to hold himself back from laughing harder.

"That's why you were smiling the other time?" Lucy's eyes went bigger by the second.

"Wha... tch." Natsu ignored it as he walked in front of Lucy. He walked so fast he was almost running. He purposely made Lucy left behind as she desperately tried to catch up with him.

"Waiiiiittttt! NATSU! You bastard!"

Natsu smiled a little again.

Hey, this could be the budding of something new right?

Who knows?

* * *

**there would be fluff next chapter :) look forward to it! *smirks* hehehe**


	5. Chapter 5: Picnic

**Hii guys**

**I'm sorry for posting the wrong chapter yesterdayy (hehe I was careless) I didn't really realize it until someone told me of it andd so here's Chapter 5**

**Enjoy :)**

**(P.s. I post every Saturday or Sunday and sometimes both)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Picnic**

Picnic. Just the sound of it sounded fun right? The image of butterflies flying around in the midst of blooming flowers which brings out a wonderful fragrance. The image of a family chatting away happily, being in bliss while having their packed sandwiches. It just sounded so perfect. I have not had one since my mother passed away. Oh it brings up a imagination of a fairytale...

But if you just thought of that, you're horribly wrong.

It is definitely horrible. Absolutely horrible.

The atmosphere while having our bentos (japanese styled lunchbox) was so awkward I thought I died. All of us, Natsu, his parents and I just munched away silently without uttering a word. Maybe even the insects couldn't take it. I didn't see a single fly or a bee flying around us. They were all at a distance. And since it was in between winter and spring, it was really cold too.

And how did I got to be on a picnic trip?

This morning I purposely woke up extra early so that I could finish my homework earlier. And, surprise. The Dragneels were all dressed up, ready to leave at the doorstep. (I was still in my pyjamas.)

"Natsu dear... Didn't I tell you to tell Lucy we were going out today?" Mrs. Dragneel gave her son a glare.

"Oops forgot." Natsu was monotonous as always.

"Oh it's alright Mrs. Dragneel. If you guys are going out you do not have to tell me." I didn't really get why Mrs. Dragneel needed to tell me where she was going. It's her free will after all.

"No no Lucy. You're supposed to come with us." Mr. Dragneel said.

"What? To where?"

"Picnic!" Both Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel smiled.

So here I was. At picnic. With my messy hair that I did not even have the time to tie. Why didn't Natsu tell me? Maybe he did it on purpose. You know him.

I was so nervous about the silence so I tried to break it. It's good to loosen the tension after all.

"Sooo... What are we doing later?"

"Cycling dear." Mrs. Dragneel immediately replied.

"Cycling? Where?"

"There's a road specially made for bicycles nearby. There is a bicycle rental place not far from here too." Mr. Dragneel added.

Crap. I don't know how to cycle. No one taught me before or maybe I didn't even bother to learn. I did not really like sports.

"Ummm I don't know how to cycle..." I admitted.

It was sort of embarrassing... Exposing my weakness in front of a schoolmate.

"It's okay. We can rent bicycles for two riders right? I'll ride with my husband and you can ride with Natsu."

I think I'd rather try to ride a bicycle alone and risk breaking my bones rather than ride with him.

"Errrrr... I'm not sure about that..." I said in hoping to avoid riding a bicycle with Natsu.

"Come on dear, don't be shy." Mrs. Dragneel said it in a teasing manner.

"Tch who gave you the permission." Natsu interrupted. "No way I'm gonna ride with her."

"N. a. t. s. u." His mum hissed. She looked as ready as someone who was about to strangle another person. Natsu seemed to notice the danger as he immediately changed his opinion. Even a shiver went down my back. (She sounds a lot like Erza) "Okay okay fine ughhh."

And I ended up with Natsu again. I did want to get to know him more but his attitude just does not make me want to do so. If only I had learnt how to ride a bicycle... Mrs. Dragneel was too scary to oppose too. I might as well just endure it for an hour. Right?

It was actually a pretty good thing for me to break the silence. After I have spoken, all four of us started talking (maybe three because Natsu almost didn't said a word). To be honest, I was really really happy. I couldn't even remember when was the last time I could enjoy myself like this.

It was fun talking with Mrs. Dragneel. She told me about how cute was Natsu when he was young ( I didn't want to know that) and how Mr. Dragneel has a habit of snoring in his sleep. I was able to laugh and share about my family matters too. It made me feel comfortable.

Time passed really quickly and it was soon time to ride. We rented two two-seater bicycle and got ready to set off.

"Don't you dare hold me." Natsu warned me before I climbed on.

Such a bastard.

* * *

...

...

...

"KYAAAAAAAA NATSU SLOW DOWN IM GONNA DIE IM GONNA DIEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Stop with your screaming! My ears are going to burst! And get your hands off me!"

"NO WAY WHEN YOU'RE GOING THIS FAST!"

Natsu and Lucy was riding a bicycle. Natsu was the one who paddled mostly while Lucy just stayed still. Well Natsu wasn't the type of person who would paddle leisurely. In fact, he went at max speed, and Lucy thought she almost died from the pressure.

It was hard enough not falling off bicycle with holding Natsu, so it was pretty much impossible for Lucy to let go. They went so fast both Mrs. and Mr. Dragneel were far from sight.

Lucy's face was completely pale when she saw a shelter at a distance with a toilet. That was when she thought of a good idea.

"Stop stop stop Natsuuuuu! I need to go to the washroom!"

"I can't hear you what?!"

"I NEED TO USE THE WASHROOM!"

Lucy's plan worked. as Natsu stopped in front of the shelter and parked the bicycle at a side.

"Make it quick."

"That's not for you to tell me."

Lucy immediately went to the washroom and splashed some water on her face. She sweared that later she would definitely give Natsu a punch. Who wouldn't?

She purposely took as long as possible to use the washroom to give her aching body a rest before she came out.

"What took you so long? It's drizzling now you see?" Natsu pointed at the sky.

It was probably that both of them rode the bicycle too fast so much so they didn't notice the clouded sky.

"Crap. Let's go to the shelter for a while until it stopped."

Natsu agreed as he made his way to the shelter. Lucy followed quietly as the awkward silence dawned on them again.

Soon the drizzling turned into a heavy rain. Loud thunders boomed throughout the place.

Natsu shivered at the sound of it.

"Pfft what? You're scared of thunder?" Lucy laughed.

"S-so what!? It's not like you don't have a weakness."

"Pfft but you? That famous Natsu Dragneel. Scared of thunder? I've got to tell all the girls about it."

"Hey!"

"Okay okay I was just kidding." Lucy giggled.

"Tch it's because of you we're in this situation."

"What did I do?!"

"It's really uncomfortable sharing a room with you."

"Not that I can help it." Lucy shrugged.

"And because of you we ended up riding a bicycle together!"

"It wasn't me it was your mum."

"Urgh I hate my mum. If only she would just disappear..." Natsu facepalmed.

"Your mum is nice."

"She's horrible."

"Hey she's nice enough to take me in."

"Well in fact she is worse off because she made me feel comfortable in my own house."

That was when Lucy could not hold it in anymore.

* * *

...

...

...

Natsu was utterly shocked. Lucy was crying. Crying. Shit he just got himself into a big trouble.

After the last statement of their conversation, tears just suddenly started forming in her eyes. In a matter of seconds they were rolling down her cheeks. She try to hide them desperately by wiping them away but it didn't work. They just kept flowing.

"H-hey I didn't mean it. I'm sorry okay?" Natsu felt really bad. It was probably him that made Lucy cry.

To his misfortune Lucy continued crying. The sound of her sobbing could not really be heard as it was covered by the sound of the rain but he could tell.

Did I tell you? Natsu was weak to tears. Sure he hated girls, actually he was afraid of them, but he did not want to see one cry. And plus, he made one cry. He blamed himself for getting himself into a mess.

"Come onn Lucy pleaaase don't cry. I seriously did not mean that you were annoying."

Oops Lucy cried harder.

"Urghhhhh" Natsu groaned. He wanted to do something but well...

Out of nowhere he pulled Lucy to his chest. He let her cry as much as she wanted. That was the only thing he could think of right now.

He could feel the moisture of Lucy's tears. He turned his head to a side, blushing. What was he doing right now? Oh well it was too late to back down now.

"I-I'm sorry..." Natsu apologised again. He just hoped she would stop crying. He couldn't bear to hear her sob.

* * *

...

...

...

I couldn't believe I was actually crying. Why couldn't I hold in my emotions? Stupid me.

But I felt comfortable crying and it was warm. I was actually very surprised that Natsu let me cry on his chest. I didn't really care about anything at that moment. My mind was in a mess and all I could let out was tears. I tried to but I couldn't utter a single word. It was weird, really.

Why was I crying?

It's nothing really significant. It was just that when Natsu and I were talking about his mum flashbacks about my own mother flowed into my mind too. I don't remember her much but I remembered her warmth. Her soothing voice that always melted away my fears. She gave me strength when I was weak and comfort when I was sad. Sadly, after she passed away, it was just me and my dad.

My dad... After mother died he always went out to drink. Spent all his money on alchohol. We didn't even had proper conversations. Truthfully I really loved my father too. I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to share how my friends are there for me and my school life. I wanted... family. All I could do for my father was housework.

If my mother was here... Everything would have been alright... I was always alone. All that was keeping me going were my friends. If only I had someone to love me as she did. Someone to care for me. I wanted to feel that warmth again.

"It's alright..." I heard Natsu's voice.

Hearing his voice made me come to sense a little bit.

I took a deep breathe and cleared my mind.

Everything is okay... Everything is okay...

And wait...

...

...

...

What was I doing?! (._. )

I blinked.

Wait wait wait did I just cry? Cry in Natsu's chest?

Me? Cry?

Crap.

"KYAAA!" I pushed away Natsu while punching him unconsciously in the stomach.

"Hey watch what you are doing!" Natsu yelled when he tumbled on the floor holding on to his stomach. "You can really punch." He winced.

I blushed furiously. My face slowly went from light shade of pink to dark shade of red.

"D-did I-I"

"What, cry? Yes you sure did. And what's with you one moment you are crying and the other moment you are completely fine punching someone." He helped himself up and shook the dust off his clothes.

Crap crap crap.

How could I?

How could I?!

I completely loosened my guard when I was crying. That's what happens when my mind is in a mess. Helppp. Someone helppp. I really wanted to punch myself. Oh well I'll do it later.

"P-please pretended this never happened!"

"Huh? With all that crying?"

"I'll buy you a gift. Deal?"

"What?"

"Okay okay I'll treat you to a meal too."

"Deal."

And with that I had out someway to survive the rest of my life pretending that never happened.

* * *

**I'm excited for the new chapter of Fairy Tail manga (420) to be released tmr :3**


	6. Chapter 6: Study

**Okay so I actually make fairytail edits and post them on instagram and...**

**someone seriously needs to teach me where to find awesome filters**

**•﹏•**

**Andddd here's Chapter 6**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Study**

"Lu-channnnnn quickk!" Levy pulled me by hand. She literally dragged me down the corridors.

"I get it, I get it! So Levy please let me goooOOOOOOO!" I tripped as I fell on the floor with a thump. I fell on my back as sparined my ankle. "Hieeeekkkkkk!"

"Lu-chan you alright?!" Levy gasped and quickly attended to me. She immediately pulled me up. "Sorry..." She had a sorry expression on her face.

"It's alright. Geez that's what happens when you rush someone too much!"

"Hehe..."

I smiled as we continued walking. Ouch. My ankle hurt. It hurt a lot. But I couldn't show it then. Not in front of Levy. I'll make her feel bad.

See? This is what happens when someone hugged me out of nowhere last week... Natsu.

I think Natsu completely forgot about what happened. (Typical boys?) After that incident at the picnic he didn't even show a single sign of reaction. I mean it's true that I was the one who made him promise not to tell anybody but he's too casual about it.

Maybe I'm the one overreacting. In the past week Natsu and me were okay. We would just stay in our own territories in the room and do our own stuff. He never asked for the present or the lunch though. We went to school per normal. Natsu still kept his distance. Nothing changed.

To be honest, I'm pretty disappointed. Whenever I make eye contacts with Natsu more than two seconds I would get flashbacks and blush furiously. I would then purposely turn away. Natsu must have thought that I was crazy and my mind is in a mess recently. I even forgot today was the release of our school results that was revealed in the noticeboard. Natsu... If only he would show at least a little interest...

Huh wait. Why am I thinking of him so much?

Crap must have gotten to loose again.

Clear your mind Lucy. Clear your mind.

I took a deep breathe to settle myself when we arrived.

"Where is our nammmeeeee..." Levy squinted her eyes. "Ah! There it is!" She pointed.

My eyes traced to where Levy pointed.

Okay I see my name...

Lucy Heartfilia... That's me.

190 points. Hmm not bad.

Okay let's see my ranking...

280th position...

Not bad either.

Wait...

Wait wait wait...

My eyes widened.

"280th IN THE WHOLE COHORT?!" I screamed.

* * *

...

...

...

"Come on Natsu pleaaaaaseee."

"No."

"Come on I promised you that I'll buy you a present and treat you to lunch once right? Can't you just show me a teeny tiny favour?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaseeeeeeeeeeeee." I pouted.

"No."

"You're freaking first in the whole school!"

"No."

Urgh that bastard. Can't he just help me a little bit? And yeah as you can see, I'm asking Natsu for help in my studies. Even my teacher said that if I got any lower score, I would have to stay back a year.

And there's no way I'm going to do that.

"Okay fine then. I have tricks up in my sleeves too." I smirked. I totally knew what to do.

"Wha-" Natsu paused. "Don't tell me..."

"Yes I guess you know."

"AUNTIEEEEEEEEE" I slammed the door behind me and immediately went downstairs. And yup, I was calling Mrs. Dragneel.

After staying for a week I got more comfortable. I got to address Mrs. Dragneel as auntie and Mr. Dragneel as uncle. Not that I wanted to but Mrs. Dragneel insisted.

I really love auntie. She would pull Natsu's ear when he ignored me or treated me badly whenever. Serves him right ha. She always tries to make me feel home which reminds me of my mother. And trust me, you wouldn't want to make auntie mad. Never. She's even scarier than Erza when she is.

So yeah. Going to auntie was the first option I had in mind.

"AUNTIEEEEEEE."

"Yes dear I'm here." Auntie was cooking us dinner.

"I'm sorry about this but could you ask Natsu to help me with my studies?"

"Oh dear didn't you ask him yourself?"

"Err well... He kept on rejecting..."

"He what." Her bright look suddenly turned into a death glare.

Hiekkkk! Just looking at her could be deadly.

Auntie then stomped up the stairs like an elephant. I just quietly followed behind her.

She slammed the door open with a loud bang and kicked the pillow that was left lying on the floor.

I think Natsu should be more or less prepared.

"N.a.t.s.u."

"Y-yes..." He whispered as he slowly turned to look. He was pale from head to toe.

"Explain what Lucy had said to me just now..."

"Errr ah..."

Without any words auntie went over to Natsu, pulled his ear, pulled his legs and... you wouldn't want to know.

A magnificent sight for me really.

"So what do you have to say now?" Auntie asked.

"Okay okay. I'll do it I'll help here. Please mercy mom mercy." He begged.

"That's what I wanted to hear." She smiled and stepped out of the room. "Oh and Lucy, tell me when Natsu is bad to you again." She then made her way down.

Awesome.

"Ehem." I cleared my throat. "So when are we starting?"

* * *

...

...

...

"Gosh are you done doing it yet?"

"No... Just let me think a little longer.'

"It's been thirty minutes since you have been thinking. Urghh nevermind I'll teach you."

"Wait I want to try it myself first!"

"You're going to take more than forever."

"Okay fine then." Lucy pouted.

Natsu began to teach. They were both on the same table studying but he insisted on staying 20 inches apart so They both had to raise their voice a little when talking.

"So you take x minus y then multiply it because it is equals to the equation here or whatever."

"Hmm wait I think I'm getting it... Oh my gosh I'm actually solving it!" Lucy's eyes twinkled.

"Duh it's so easy."

"Oh my gosh you are genius my kami-sama (god)" She almost made Natsu topple over by the intensive stare she was giving. But it wasn't so surprising. Lucy almost never managed to solve a math question by herself before.

"Okay so next question."

"Errrrmm what method do I use for these kind of questions again?"

Natsu facepalmed.

* * *

...

...

...

Lucy looked at the clock. It was already half past one in the morning. It was actually okay since it was a Saturday. She could hear the breathing sound of Natsu when he was sleeping. He was already asleep when Lucy solved her tenth question.

Now that she looked at him closely, he looked pretty handsome. She didn't thought of it much but he had cute features. Enough for a girl to fall in love head over heels for him just by having an eye contact.

To be honest, she was pretty much troubled having flashbacks (the hug they had at picnic) whenever they made eye contacts. But she was quite proud of herself that she actually made it through five whole hours.

She was grateful Natsu tried his best. Now it was her turn. She sighed as she continued to solve the remaining questions.

* * *

"Huh... Guess I fell asleep." Natsu woke up as he yawned. He realised he wad still on his table.

He sitted up to see Lucy sleeping with her head on the table.

"Must have fell asleep while waiting for me huh..."

He took the worksheets with the questions Lucy solved. He had to admit she was amazing. He had never seen anyone who dared to approach him or have such a unique personality. He actually liked it how she gave her best and doesn't care what others say. She doesn't care to dress up or be girly. She is just herself. Probably the first and only girl who hadn't fall in love with him after spending so much time.

"Wow..." He looked through the questions. "That idiot actually got them right."

Maybe this girl was special. Maybe he could be close to her without any fear. If only someone could cure his trauma...

Since Lucy was already asleep, he carried her to her futon (princess-style) and carefully laid her there. He noticed that she had a sprained ankle and got to the trouble to bandage it without waking her up.

"Ughhh what a troublesome girl..."

He stroked her hair.

"I'm glad it was you and not other girls who came to stay." He whispered.

If only, if only someone could free him from that cage.

* * *

**(sorry for so many timeskips)**


End file.
